The present invention relates to a driving control apparatus of a hybrid vehicle and method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that set an operating schedule of an engine and a motor so as to minimize fuel consumption in accordance with road conditions of a route to a destination.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-324665 discloses an operating control apparatus for auxiliary equipments of an internal combustion engine by making an operating schedule of the auxiliary equipments so as to minimize the fuel consumption on the basis of predicted driving load and engine load and operating the auxiliary equipments in accordance with the operating schedule.